


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by Smutarama



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutarama/pseuds/Smutarama
Summary: While hunting for Wyverns, Hawke and Isabela sneak off to have some fun of their own.





	

Hawke, Isabela, Varric and Tallis were at Duke Prosper’s Fortress. They had started the Wyvern hunt and were exploring the woods, looking for their prey. Varric and Tallis were walking ahead, talking to each other. Hawke and Isabela were lagging behind whispering to each other and giggling like drunkards. “We need to find somewhere to run off to!” Isabela insisted.

“We’re supposed to be hunting a wyvern.” Hawke reminded her.

“I doubt you can focus with that.” Isabela pointed out Hawke’s trousers. Hawke looked down to see a tent had formed in the front of her trousers.

“Do you think anyone else noticed?” Hawke asked, blushing bright red.

“I dunno,” Isabela answered laughing. “But if Tallis had, I’m sure she would have mentioned it.” Hawke spotted a narrow path between some trees that was hard to see and led Isabela down it to a small clearing, leaving Varric and Tallis behind. They snuck behind a tree to make sure they were out of sight of any wandering hunters. Isabela pulled Hawke into a hungry kiss. She pushed her tongue into Hawke’s mouth as she undid her trousers. Isabela slid her hand into them and stroked Hawke’s cock, causing her to moan into Isabela’s mouth.

Isabela released Hawke’s cock from its confinement and slowly removed her own underwear. “Take me now Hawke!” Isabela ordered. Hawke picked Isabela up and pressed her against the trunk of the tree. She slid inside Isabela’s warm, slick pussy, to the hilt. Isabela moaned and Hawke groaned at the sensation. “Maker, I love your huge cock!”

“Your pussy feels so good.”

“Fuck me hard Hawke. Make me cum.” Isabela commanded right into Hawke’s ear. She took Hawke’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbled on it. Hawke thrust her hips into Isabela as hard as she could. Isabela threaded her left hand through Hawke’s short hair and sank her teeth into Hawke’s neck, leaving a love bite on her neck. “You’re mine” Isabela purred into Hawke’s ear.

“Always, Captain.”

“I love when you call me that. It makes me so wet.”

“I know, Captain.” Hawke started to thrust faster into she was pounding into Isabela and soon enough, Isabela came shouting Hawke’s name.

“Was that Isabela?” Tallis asked, eyebrows raised.

“Best to ignore it” Varric answered. Just then a small group of Orlesian hunters walked down the path. They turned o go towards the clearing that Hawk and Isabela were occupying. Varric blocked their path, Tallis following suit. “You don’t want to go down there friend.” Varric warned the hunters.

“Why not?” The leader questioned, clearly annoyed.

“My friend got trapped by a demon down there.” The hunter looked down the path, back at Varric and then left, his friends followed him.

As soon as Isabela came down from her high, Hawke pulled out. “How do you have such amazing stamina?” Isabela asked, looking down at Hawke’s still hard cock. It was glistening from their combined juices.

“Baby I was born this way.” Isabela chuckled at the pun.

“You’re so sexy.”

“Not at sexy as you, but thanks.” Hawke gave her a crooked grin. They stood there in silence, just looking at each other, their arms wrapped around the other, until their breathing evened. Isabela got a mischievous twinkle in her eye and sunk to her knees. Hawke got an uncomfortable look on her face. She was probably one of the few people who didn’t think oral was the hottest thing ever. She quickly relaxed when she saw Isabela lean over the nearby large tree root and stuck her ass in the air.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Isabela shot a teasing grin over her shoulder at Hawke. Hawke moved to kneel behind Isabela and gripped her hands on her hips.

“Ready?” Hawke slid her tip through Isabela’s wetness, grazing her clit. Isabela shuddered from the sensations coursing through her.

“Y-yes.” Isabela let out a strangled moan as Hawke pushed inside her again. Hawke stopped just past the head of her cock, teasing Isabela and forcing her to stay still. After a moment, she pulled out again, leaving Isabela completely empty. Hawke wanted to draw this out as long as she could. Wyvern hunt be damned. “Don’t tease me Hawke!” Hawke ran the tip of her cock between Isabela’s lips a few times. “I can’t stand being teased.” Hawke reached around to the front of Isabela’s dress, pulled the front down and gripped one of her boobs in her hand. She massaged it and gently played with the nipple between her fingers. “Hawke!”

Hawke ignored her orders and kissed up her neck instead. She sucked Isabela’s earlobe into her mouth, causing Isabela to moan. “I want you to beg me.”

“Please Hawke. I need you inside me. Fill my warm, wet pussy with your delicious, hard cock.” Hawke licked the outer shell of Isabela’s ear.

“As you wish my Captain.” Hawke slid back into Isabela slowly. Inch by inch she sank into Isabela until she was hilt deep. Once she was all the way in, Hawke froze in place, refusing to move.

“I need you to move!” Hawke dug her nails into Isabela’s hips and started to thrust. She pulled all the way out, leaving Isabela completely empty, before sliding back in agonisingly slowly. Isabela groaned in frustration. “You’re killing me here Hawke!”

“Mmm, I love to tease you.” Hawke moved her hips back and forth slowly a few times until Isabela got frustrate enough to take things into her own hands. She pushed Hawke away from her, turned around and crawled over Hawke’s lap.

“You…are too much of a tease. But I suppose I can forgive you, once I’ve had my way with you.” Isabela murmured into Hawke’s ear, while she slid her small knife out of her thigh holster. She held the knife against Hawke’s throat and gave Hawke her most seductive look. “Don’t move.” Hawke nodded and lay back, letting Isabela do what she wanted. Isabela threw the knife behind her and shuffled forward over Hawke’s lap. She lined her hips up with Hawke’s cock then sank down on it until Hawke was all the way inside her. “Maker! I’ll never be over how good it feels to have you inside me.” Isabela couldn’t help but grind her hips on Hawke, causing Hawke to moan. Isabela leaned forward over Hawke, took her earlobe in her mouth and bit down sharply on it. Hawke hissed from the pain. “What do you think? Do you like being inside me?”

“It’s the best feeling in the world.” Isabela captured Hawke’s lips with hers in a rough kiss, pulling her hair. Isabela raised her hips and slammed them back down. She repeated the motion, fucking Hawke roughly. They moaned into each other’s mouths their tongues grinding together and Hawke dug her nails into Isabela’s hips. Isabela broke their kiss and trailed a line of kisses across Hawke’s jaw and down her neck. She bit down on Hawke’s skin over her pulse point and left a hickey in her wake. Isabela continued kissed her way down between Hawke’s boobs, until she was stopped by Hawke’s armour. Hawke pulled Isabela back up into another kiss as Isabela squeezed her inner walls around Hawke’s cock. Hawke groaned into Isabela’s mouth and slid her hand down to squeeze Isabela’s ass in response, her other hand tangled in Isabela’s dark waves at the base if her skull. “I’m close.” Hawke gasped as they separated again. Isabela’s walls were now fluttering around Hawke’s cock, bringing them both closer to climax.

“Come for me Hawke.” Isabela husked into Hawke’s ear. “Come inside me.” Isabela gave one last hard thrust and felt Hawke release inside her. Isabela came shuddering and crying out Hawke’s name.

“Isabela!” As her load emptied inside Isabela, Hawke clung to Isabela’s back, moaning her name. As they came down from their high, Isabela’s thrusting slowed and then stopped, their breathing evening out. They shared one last kiss before separating and readjusting their clothes. Once they had recomposed themselves and Isabela had put her knife back where it belonged, she pulled Hawke to her by the front of her armour.

“I love you Hawke.”

“I love you Isabela.” They shared a passionate kiss before leaving the clearing to rejoin their friends.


End file.
